


His Father's Son

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: John Winchester Learned that demons are real the night his wife died but how could the son of a Man of Letters not know that there is more out there? This is a look at how John grew up thinking his father had left him and why he never knew he was a legacy.





	

I Own Nothing (sigh)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Millie Winchester looked at the clock as she paced nervously. Henry should have been home from his Initiation hours ago, she had called the “Club” repeatedly but there was no answer. She knew in her gut that something was terribly, horribly wrong. An initiation into the Men of Letters was a sacred affair, with strict rituals that could be predicted down to the second. Even after, the men would only linger long enough to have a glass of brandy before returning to their homes. Millie jumped as the phone rang, rushing to pick it up she froze as the pained voice on the other end of the line interrupted her greeting, “Forget us, forget your husband, forget the Men of Letters, they are watching” Click. Millie dropped the receiver as she sunk to her knees, tears pricking her eyes. She did not know what had happened, she only knew that her life and that of her son was now in danger.  
Few people knew that Millie had been raised to be a Woman of Letters. There were very few women involved in the organization, mostly the daughters of members who acted as secretaries until they married. She herself was a legacy, and had met her Henry at one of the meetings. When she became pregnant she had retired to be the model housewife and mother, as was expected. She would now need to rely on the fact that she was out of the game for a few years to shield her son from the fallout of whatever had happened. But how could she make that work? Realizing she had only one course of action and hating herself for it Millie swallowed hard as she put her plan into motion, picking up the phone she called the police to report that her husband was missing.  
Over the next few days Millie visited every bar in town demanding to know where her louse of a husband had gone. Soon word got around town that Henry Winchester and his secretary Josie Sands had run off together. It broke Millie’s heart, Josie was one of her best friends, to the normal world she was just Henry’s secretary, but in truth she was one of the few women who had earned the distinction of becoming a Woman of Letters. To have her husband’s and friend’s names tarnish with such a scandal hurt deeply. She could only hope that they could forgive her.  
The deepest cut off all came two weeks after that fateful night  
“Momma, when is daddy coming home?” Her son’s question hit her like a speeding train. How could she tell her baby boy what he needed to hear to keep him safe? How could she do that to Henry? Until now she had avoided the issue altogether, but there was no escaping it now. Taking a deep breath, she knelt to be eye level with the little boy. “John, your father is not coming home”  
“Why Mamma, why wouldn’t daddy come back?” Johns eyes filled with tears as he looked to his mother for answers she was unwilling to give.  
Millie shut her eyes tight fighting back tears ‘Forgive me Henry’, opening her eyes once more she stared into the questioning eyes of he son, “Because he left us, that’s why. He doesn’t want us anymore.”  
“NO, DADDY LOVES US, HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE US!”  
Millie cried as her son ran to his room and slammed the door. The whole town thought Henry had run off with his secretary. They pitied her, the poor abandoned wife. It hurt that they all thought that Henry was a cad. But it killed her to have John think the same thing about his father.  
One month later Millie and John left Normal, IL and moved to Lawrence, KS. She couldn’t stand the sidelong looks from the other women at the stores, or the way that the people would suddenly grow quiet when she entered a room. No, Millie couldn’t stand being the town charity case and she wouldn’t, couldn’t let her son grow up with the constant reminder that his father had left them. New town, New life that was what she wanted for them now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Millie waved to her son, holding back tears as the train pulled out of the station. She was in a sea of other tearful parents watching their boys go off to war. Her John had enlisted as soon as he turned 18, he had wanted to fight, to be a man and make his country proud. Deep down, she feared he wanted to be everything his father was not. John had never quite reconciled himself with Henry’s leaving and Millie was always too afraid to tell him the truth. Too afraid that they were still being watched by whoever, whatever, it was that had wiped out the Men of Letters and anyone who knew about them. So John had grown up never knowing he was a legacy, never knowing that there were really things in the dark to be afraid of. He grew up hating his father, trying to be the exact opposite of him, and never knowing that he was actual exactly like his father in every way. Millie sighed as the train moved out of sight, ‘You would be proud of your boy Henry, He is the man you would have wanted him to be’. Yes, she thought, John really was his father’s son.


End file.
